User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Top 10 worst brawlers in this current meta
You know, most brawlers in the game are actually good, but some are just awful. I’m gonna rank my top 10 worst brawlers, since I did the best ones. However, do note that most of them aren’t actually that bad, someone just has to be the bottom, let’s start at #10 10. Ricochet Ricochet is definitely NOT a bad brawler, honestly it’s been a bit of toss up between Jessie and Rico. However I’d say Jessie is SLIGHTLY better than Ricochet. As there’s only 21 brawlers, being #10 is nowhere near bad As I stated, Rico is just slightly weaker than the top 10 best brawlers and Jessie, meaning he’s still decent. He’s excellent in some game modes, but he’s mostly average. He’s not insanely good in most modes, but the 2 modes where he’s good, he’s amazing. Still, i put Rico as the 10th worst as he’s just not as great as before Gem grab: excellent Showdown: good Heist: poor Bounty: excellent Brawl ball: average Boss fight: poor Robo Rumble: excellent 9. Crow Crow just struggles a bit right now, before, he’s the best brawler for sure, but now, after his nerf, he’s overshadowed by the other legendary Spike, like how he used to overshadow him. Like Ricochet, Crow is overall decent, when he shine, he shines bright. But otherwise, he’s decent, just not that great. His low HP and damage makes him relatively weaker than Spike, and he’s not as excellent as he originally is. Overall Crow is ok as a brawler, but as a legendary, I think he can have a slight buff. Mobility is still important though! So crow is still good, actually, but again, someone has to be in the bottom Gem Grab: Average Showdown: excellent Heist: excellent Bounty: good Brawl ball: poor Boss fight: excellent Robo Rumble: poor 8. Mortis I’m pretty sure most of you expected Mortis to be in the top 10 worst brawlers for sure, but I’m pretty sure that none of you would’ve expected Mortis is only #8 worst, instead of anywhere lower, the fact is: Mortis is so much better than before The meta is favouring him more than before, while Mortis is easily the brawler that requires the most skill, on the right hands, he can be really amazing. In my opinion, apart from the ticketed game modes, there’s only 1 game mode he’s bad at, the rest, with skills, he can absolutely dominate. He’s my worst nightmare on showdown, with his mobility and dash, he can actually escape from bad situations, and get close to enemies, which makes Mortis much better than before Again, someone has to be in the bottom, and he has relatively low damage, which really hurts him a bit Gem Grab: Average Showdown: excellent Heist: poor Bounty: good Brawl ball: excellent Boss fight: Average Robo Rumble: poor (RIP Mortis exploit) 7. El Primo Similar to Mortis, as meta has shifted, El Primo became much better than before Primo is really bad before as his range is so bad, but since Frank was OP, Primo got a lot more attention as he’s one of the best counters to Frank. Primo is decent in most game modes right now, but he certainly isn’t the best. As a tank, he needs to get really close to deal damage and his damage is lower than the other tanks, but he’s better than all of them but Frank as his super is more useful, and he has the most HP of all tanks, Primo also has area damage, which can make him deal with multiple targets at once He’s usable, much better than before but he’s still not as good as others. Gem Grab: Average Showdown: good Heist: good Bounty: poor Brawl ball: excellent Boss fight: poor Robo Rumble: excellent 6. Piper Starting from now we’re talking about brawlers that aren’t good. Piper is just not good. We all know Brock is the 2nd best brawler, meaning he overshadowed Piper. Piper deals like no damage at close range, but in a distance, she can deal tons of damage, more than Brock, but her HP is significantly lower, she has the worst HP in the game, meaning she can be very hard to use She’s very hard to hit despite the projectile being faster than Brock’s, and she only gets 1 target. However, Piper is decent in some game modes as well, she’s a weaker Brock, who overshadowed her Gem grab: good Showdown: good Heist: poor Bounty: excellent Brawl ball: poor Boss fight: poor Robo Rumble: poor I’m gonna go through the next 3 at the same time as they’re similar 5. Shelly 4. Bull 3. Darryl It’s kinda sad that all 3 shot gunners are all being really weak right now....... I’m gonna talk about Bull first. Bull is honestly usable in all game modes, but with the exception of heist, he’s not that good in any of them. Tanks have been struggling for quite a while, Bull is weaker than Primo as he can only deal high damage up close, sure Primo is the same but he deals area damage and even at his furthest distance he can still deal 2000 damage, whereas Bull is much weaker. Bull also doesn’t have as much HP as El Primo or Frank, meaning he can’t take as much damage. He’s slightly better in heist as the new maps are favouring him Gem Grab: Poor Showdown: average Heist: excellent Bounty: average (maybe poor) Brawl ball: average Boss fight: Average Robo Rumble: Average (maybe good) But with the exception of heist, Bull is better than Darryl as his super is much more useful. Darryl is just overshadowed by Bull everywhere else but heist, Darryl has lower HP than bull, and his super can be out of control, Darryl does more damage but he has lower survivability. Darryl is basically a worse Bull overall Gem Grab: poor Showdown: average Heist: excellent Bounty: Average (maybe poor) Brawl ball: poor Boss fight: good Robo Rumble: Average (maybe good) Now Shelly..... she’s amazing at countering tanks but tanks are struggling. Her HP isn’t enough to justify her being anywhere more viable Like Bull and Darryl, shelly can only deal heavy damage in close range. She’s a bit better as her super is absolutely dangerous. But still, she just struggles. Like Bull, she’s mostly average, but there’s always better options than her, so overall she just struggles. Tanks need to make a comeback if Shelly wants to be viable Gem Grab: poor Showdown: average Heist: good Bounty: average (maybe poor) Brawl ball: excellent Boss fight: excellent Robo Rumble: Average 2. Colt Colt is really bad in this meta, his high damage just doesn’t make up for low HP, he usually only gets like 1 target, and Ricochet just do a better job most of the time While Colt does have better stats, the ability for Rico to bounce his shots just make him better, with the exception of heist, Colt is simply outshined by Ricochet He can be good with his star power, but his speed is still not enough to beat out Mortis and Crow, and so because of these reason, Colt takes 2nd place as the worst brawler Gem Grab: poor Showdown: good Heist: good Bounty: average Brawl ball: average Boss fight: Average Robo Rumble: excellent 1. Bo The worst brawler right now has to be Bo Bo is just weak. He’s so inconsistent, he doesn’t have lots of damage, he isn’t good in most situations without his star power. He’s just not good right now. His star power is all about checking bushes, Without it he just sucks. He’s somewhat better as the new maps are favouring him a bit, but he’s still the worst brawler right now Gem grab: average Showdown: good Heist: poor Bounty: excellent Brawl ball: poor Boss fight: poor Robo rumble: poor recap I’m doing a recap of the overall worst to best brawlers, I’ll also put their previous ranks 21. Bo (19) 20. Colt (9) 19. Darryl (16) 18. Bull (16) 17. Shelly (8) 16. Piper (15) 15. El Primo (20) 14. Mortis (18) 13. Crow (6) 12. Ricochet (11) 11. Jessie (8) 10. Dynamike (5) 9. Frank (13) 8. Nita (2) 7. Poco (1) 6. Pam (21) 5. Barley (12) 4. Tara (4) 3. Penny (14) 2. Brock (7) 1. Spike (3) Category:Blog posts